Amy
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: One choice can change a lifetime, one call can change a lifetime. How does one girl from England change one CSI’s life and make all her troubles drift away? Rated K plus for safety mainly. Written by my nine year old daughter Cody so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amy**_

_Introduction – One choice can change a lifetime, one call can change a lifetime. How does one girl from England change one CSI's life and make all her troubles drift away? Here is the story of a young English girl deserted by her family and left to the whims and unknowns of Las Vegas._

_Disclaimer – I don't own CSI or any of the marvellous characters but if I did Sara would be still here and Catherine and Warrick would have the happiness they so rightly deserve. Read and Review please and I promise this will be a blast!_

_A/N - He he I get to try writing a story for the Fan Fiction and my mommy loads it, I maybe nine years old but I love science and CSI my favourite characters are Sara, Nick oh who am I kidding I like them all! Hope you enjoy a nine year olds attempt at a story. Love Cody xxxx_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Wandering around the streets of Las Vegas barely clothed and with nothing on her feet little Amy wondered where her parents were and why she was left alone in a country she didn't know._

"_Not lost my dear?" A strange lady asked Amy_

"_No...No I'm not!" Amy shuttered "I'm ok"_

"_What's a pretty little thing like you wondering the streets of Vegas?" An old man asked _

"_Just leave me alone!" Amy sobbed running away_

_Meanwhile our favourite team of investigators were sat in the break room waiting for the supervisor Gil Grissom to arrive with their assignments._

"_Hey Cath go find Griss" Greg shouts_

"_You died and made you the boss of me?" Catherine replies "Go fetch him yourself!"_

"_You need to get out more Cat!" Greg remarked_

"_I've told you don't call me Cat!" Catherine snarled _

"_Ok we don't have many assignments tonight, have I interrupted something?" Gil asked _

"_You may have saved Greg from being killed!" Sara said "Not that any of us would prevent it"_

_Greg gave Sara a death glare and Grissom sighed and rolled his eyes at the two youngest CSI's. _

"_As I was saying" Gil continued "Not many cases Sara, Warrick you have paperwork the rest of us continue with our previous cases"_

_Everyone left the break room and went to finish their paperwork or finish their outstanding cases, it wasn't that long after Gil, Greg, Nick and Catherine left the lab that Sara and Warrick got their call to go to Desert Palms._

_Tbc_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sorry it's short but when a nine year old is writing it mainly it does take time, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to RubixCSIpuzzle, theyHauntme, Katlynn888 and Sara and Gabriella for reviewing your awesome._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Earlier that evening poor Amy was so scared she wanted to get away from the people who would do anything to stop her wandering the streets, little did Amy know they were looking out for her not trying to harm her. Twelve year old Amy looked through garbage she was hungry and that's when she came across the convenience store and maybe her life line, Amy checked her pockets then realising she had none._

"_Damn it!" Amy cursed "I have no money and I'm hungry, oh sod it I don't care I need to eat!"_

_Amy walked into the store and walked straight over to the sandwich cabinet picked up a cheese sandwich and then walked around the corner to pick up a bottle of water and started to stuff them into what remain of her shirt. Amy walked back out of the store thinking she had got away with it when she felt someone stood right behind her._

"_Excuse me young lady but could you come back into the store?" The voice asked_

_Amy ran for her life straight into on coming traffic just being missed by a car and falling down into a ditch. The next thing Amy remembers is being poked and prodded._

"_Hey get the hell of me!" Amy warned _

"_Sorry miss but you were hurt and I have to take care of you!" The nurse replied "and then two people want to talk to you!"_

"_Well they can shove the talk up their butts!" Amy snapped "Who the hell are you anyway?"_

"_I'm Tanya I'm your Nurse!" Tanya replied "Sorry if I'm hurting you but it is necessary!"_

"_Ok fine!" Amy sighed "Can I get this talk over with?"_

"_If you wish" Tanya replied "I'll be right back!"_

"_Oh how fortunate for me!" Amy replied sarcastically "Great dumped, hurt and getting a talking too what else can go wrong today?"_

"_Hi I'm Sara Sidle and this is Warrick Brown!" Sara said pointing to Warrick and setting her kit down on the bed table "I hear you got yourself into a bit of bother!"_

"_Yea your point is?" Amy asks rolling her eyes_

"_Well for starters you know my name, who are you?" Sara asks_

"_Your worst nightmare!" Amy replies "Don't even think about coming back and poking and prodding me!"_

_Nurse Tanya walked back out of the room leaving Sara and Warrick alone in the room with Amy, Amy looked at Sara and then Warrick and buried her head in her pillow._

"_Are you ok?" Warrick asked "You want a drink?"_

"_No just go I don't need this!" Amy said over her pillow "Please just go!"_

"_We will wait outside until you want to chat!" Warrick said walking out the room Sara following him_

"_Miss Sidle can you stay?" Amy asked _

"_Yea sure see you outside Warrick" Sara replied waiting for Warrick to close the door "So can we start over? What's your name?"_

"_Amy Daniels" Amy replies "I don't know where I am, I was left here by my parents who I thought loved me!"_

"_I can tell from the accent your from England!" Sara remarked "Were you here on a holiday?"_

"_Yea we were saved forever for it" Amy replied "what I don't understand is take me all the way to Vegas to dump me, why?"_

"_I don't know Amy!" Sara replied "Do you have any other reletives around?"_

"_No only had mom and dad, don't have them now do I?" Amy asked "What's going to happen to me now?"_

"_Well once you have the all clear you will go into care!" Sara replied sighing knowing what Amy had in store "You scared?"_

"_A little!" Amy replied "Why are parents so cruel Sara?"_

"_I don't know Amy but it's something that happens" Sara replied "Look I'll make sure Social Services find you a nice place to live, would you like that?"_

"_I suppose" Amy replied "You know I would like it if I stayed with you, I trust you Sara but it won't happen will it?"_

"_Not likely Amy" Sara replied "Look I'll give you my number and whenever you want to talk, night or day I'll be there for you, ok?"_

"_Thanks Sara" Amy sighed "You best let my Nurse back in!"_

"_See you around kiddo" Sara remarked grabbing her kit and walking out the room seeing Warrick she walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder "Nothing but a messed up kid in there Warrick lets get back to the lab!"_

_Tbc _

_Will Sara realise that she and Amy are so alike and could bury each others pasts?_

_Please review they make me happy._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
